kirbyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kirby
} (caméo) |espèce = Kirby |double_par = Makiko Ohmoto (depuis Super Smash Bros.)}} Kirby est le protagoniste éponyme de la série originale de jeu Kirby. Depuis 1992, plus de trente jeux sont sortis sous son nom, la plupart étant développée par HAL Laboratory, la compagnie-mère. Kirby a été illustré dans sa propre série animée, dans ses mangas, dans des illustrations sur des magazines Nintendo ou encore dans d'autres jeux ou médias. Les jeux Kirby sont publiés par la firme japonaise Nintendo, et ses produits dérivés sortent uniquement au Japon. Kirby, depuis sa première aventure, vit à Dream Land situé sur la Planète Pop. Nombre de ses aventures se déroule à Dream Land, dans certaines contrées de la Planète Pop et parfois dans l'espace pour sauver son pays ou l'univers d'une menace. Développement right|thumb|Un article de magazine qui présente Twinkle Popo Kirby a été conçu par Masahiro Sakurai, qui à cette époque était employé chez HAL Laboratory pour un jeu Game Boy. Il a été originalement créé pour tester le jeu, intitulé Twinkle Popo. Au fil du temps, Sakurai s'attache à sa création et développe la conception de son propre jeu. Avant d'ôter sous son nom définitif, il est connu sous le nom Popopo avant d'ôter pour Kirby. Son premier jeu est nommé Hoshi no Kābī au Japon tandis que le nom occidental est connu sous le nom Kirby's Dream Land. Son nom original, Popopo sera utilisé pour le nom du lieu où se déroule les événements de Kirby: Mass Attack. Nom L'origine du nom de Kirby n'est pas connue, puisque Masahiro Sakurai ne se souvient pas comment il a nommé le héros. De certaines rumeurs, Kirby serait nommé en référence à la compagnie Kirby, fabricants d'aspirateurs ou de John Kirby, un avocat qui a défendu Nintendo d'un procès qui l'opposait à Universal Studios sur la ressemblance des personnages Donkey Kong et King Kong. Shigeru Miyamoto a ensuite affirmé que Kirby n'a pas été nommé d'après John Kirby. Couleur thumb|right|Kirby, représenté avec la couleur blanc sur les boîtes occidentales Sakurai voulait que son personnage soit rose. Toutefois, Shieguru Miyamoto le souhaitait jaune. Avant que Nintendo ait choisi la couleur rose, le jeu fut porté dans les continents occidentaux et Nintendo of America avait certaines confusions pour savoir de quelle couleur était Kirby. Ils décident donc de choisir la couleur de son sprite, blanc. Tandis que la boîte japonaise indique que Kirby est rose, les médias occidentaux le montre blanc. Toutefois, avec la sortie de Kirby's Adventure, Kirby est montré comme une boule rose sur tout les continents. Toutefois, la couleur jaune sera utilisé pour définir le second joueur . Voix et Dialogues Kirby est doublé par la comédienne de doublage Makiko Ohmoto depuis le jeu Super Smash Bros.; elle double Kirby dans ses propres jeux depuis Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Elle le double également dans le dessin animé Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, aussi bien dans la version japonaise que dans les versions occidentales, toutefois, dans quelques rares scènes, Amy Bimbaum double la boule rose. Ohmoto considère que doubler Kirby est une grande expérience. En 1993 sort une vidéo éducative Mario Kirby Masterpiece qui met en valeur Mario et Kirby. Kirby est doublé à cette occasion par Mayumi Tanaka. Dans la plupart des jeux, Kirby parle rarement. Kirby peut être vu en train de parler dans certains jeux, comme Kirby: Au Fil de l'Aventure et dans certains modes d'emplois. Il peut également dire le nom d'une attaque dont il utilise, vu dans la série Super Smash Bros et la version japonaise de Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Personnage Apparence thumb|Image promotionnelle de Kirby pour Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U Kirby est un être sphérique rose, aux yeux bleus et aux chaussures rouges. Ses joues roses foncés n'apparaissent que dans Kirby's Adventure. Son corps est flexible et léger, il peut alors se gonfler d'air ou s'accroupir. Officiellement, Il mesure 20 centimètre de haut, toutefois, comparé à Adeleine, un personnage humain, sa taille est de moitié comparé à elle. Kirby ne possède pas de système squelettique ou de dents, comme démontré dans l'épisode A Dental Dilemma. Age et Sexe L'âge de Kirby n'a jamais été officialisé. Dans le dessin animé, Kirby semble être un enfant. De par sa voix et son vocabulaire, Kirby semble être jeune. Son sexe est jamais confirmée dans les médias japonais, mais semble être masculin selon les traductions occidentales et de par la "relation romantique" avec Ribbon lorsque celle-ci le remercie d'avoir sauvé sa planète. Appétit [[Fichier:150px-Kirby_and_Cake.png|thumb|Kirby mangeant une part de gâteau dans Kirby : Les souris attaquent]] Lorsque Dream Land est paisible, Kirby adore ne rien faire excepté de manger, s'amuser ou dormir. Son aliment préféré est la Maxi-tomate, celle-ci régénère la totalité de l'énergie vitale de Kirby. Dans le dessin animé, il est friand de pastèques. Son appétit n'a pas de limites, il peut manger, par exemple, un gâteau gros comme une montagne, comme montré dans Kirby: Au Fil de l'Aventure où lui et le Prince Ponpon se lancent un défi de nourriture. Toutefois, certains aliments peuvent lui être nocifs, tels que les tartes du monstre Belly Buster, l'ennemi Mariels ou les pommes empoisonnées de Whispy Woods. Capacités Aval'tout [[Fichier:KBBl_Inhale.png|thumb|right|Artwork de Kirby's Blowout Blast]] La principale méthode de défense de Kirby est d'aspirer ses ennemis. Présente depuis le premier jeu, elle apparaît dans la plupart des jeux. Il peut aspirer sans aucune limite de temps, toutefois, dans Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs, il s'épuise après plusieurs secondes. Dans ce même jeu, la Super Aspiration (ou Super Aval'Tout) est introduit, il permet d'aspirer de plus gros ennemis et obstacles. Dans Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby peut aspirer un Fruit enchanté pour obtenir le don Méganova, un puissant don d'imitation qui permet d'aspirer de lourds objets, tel un arbre ou des rochers. Kirby ne peut aspirer sous l'eau, excepté dans Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. S'il possède un objet dans sa bouche, il peut le recracher sous forme d'étoile pour blesser ses ennemis ou détruire des blocs fragiles. Dons d'imitation thumb|[[Marteau, un des nombreux dons d'imitations de Kirby]] Depuis Kirby's Adventure, Kirby peut imiter les dons de ses ennemis pour pouvoir obtenir des capacités similaires à celui de l'adversaire avalé. Dans les anciens jeux, seul un mouvement (ou deux) était disponible, mais depuis Kirby's Fun Pak, Kirby peut pratiquer un arsenal d'attaques. Dans Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby peut fusionner deux capacités. Dans les précédents jeux, l'apparence de Kirby ne changeait pas en obtenant un don, excepté sa couleur comme le don Glace qui lui conférait une couleur bleue, ou en obtenant une arme comme un parasol ou un marteau. Kirby's Fun Pak a introduit la notion de chapeau pour les dons d'imitation. Ce même jeu a aussi introduit la notion d'acolyte, ceux-ci sont des versions alliés d'un ennemi du don que Kirby sacrifie pour l'invoquer. Ceux-ci maîtrisent les mêmes attaques que Kirby peut exécuter lorsqu'il est en possession de ce don. Ce système sera ensuite réintroduit dans le jeu Kirby: Star Allies. Autres dons thumb|right|Kirby en train de flotter Kirby a un corps mou et flexible, il peut facilement se baisser facilement ou être étiré, en revenant toujours sous sa forme originale. Il a la capacité de pouvoir flotter, en agitant ses bras pour l'aider. Cette technique peut être utilisé indéfiniment, excepté dans certains jeux tel que Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ou les jeux Super Smash Bros. où il sera fatigué au bout de plusieurs secondes. Sous l'eau, il ne peut utiliser de la plupart de ses dons d'imitations, excepté certains comme épée, marteau ou encore O.V.N.I. Dans ce cas-là, Kirby peut cracher de l'eau pour blesser ses ennemis ou casser des blocs. La capacité Eau renforce ce jet d'eau en améliorant sa distance et en faisant plus de dégâts. Kirby, depuis Kirby's Adventure, peut exécuter une attaque glissade pour infliger de légers dégâts. Dans Kirby et Le Labyrinthe des Miroirs et Kirby: Les Souris attaquent, faire une glissade dans une pente permet à Kirby de rouler et d'éliminer ses ennemis sur sa route. Cette attaque n'est pas efficace contre les mini-boss et les boss. Dans certains jeux, Kirby, en tombant, peut donner un coup de tête soit pour détruire un bloc étoile ou infliger des dégâts aux ennemis. Dans les récents jeux ainsi que dans Kirby's Fun Pak et son remake, Kirby a la possibilité de se protéger pour pouvoir bloquer l'attaque adversaire ou réduire les dégâts de celle-ci. Le don Miroir permet de renvoyer les projectiles adversaires. Il peut également partager l'énergie reçue avec les personnages qui l'accompagnent dans ses aventures (Acolyte, Ami de Rêve). Dans Kirby: Au fil de l'aventure, Kirby ne peut utiliser ses capacités principales suite à sa transformation en laine par Maillalenvers; toutefois, il obtient d'autres dons tels que la possibilité de se transformer en Voiture ou encore en Robochar. Espèces thumb|Artwork pour Kirby's Adventure Wii L'espèce de Kirby n'a pas été officiellement nommé; toutefois, il est remarquable que des personnages similaires apparaissent au fur et à mesure de la série. Différents Kirby de couleurs apparaissent pour la première fois dans Kirby's Dream Course où le joueur 2 incarne Keeby, un personnage ressemblant à Kirby mais en jaune. Dans les jeux Game Boy Advance, les joueurs peuvent incarner des Kirby de différentes couleurs au côté de Kirby. Meta Knight semble être un membre de cette espèce au vu de la ressemblance. Dans Kirby's Dream Land 3, de mystérieux ennemis, Batamon apparaissent dans certaines zones, ceux-ci ressemblent à Kirby mais leur visage est différent. Toutefois, excepté dans un stage, ils se situent dans des lieux inaccessibles pour Kirby. Kirby : Right Back at Ya ! thumb|right|Kirby dans le dessin animé Dans Kirby : Right Back at Ya !, Kirby est un légendaire guerrier des étoiles envoyé à travers la galaxie. Lorsque son vaisseau détecte un monstre, acheté par le Roi DaDiDou, sur la planète Pop, celui-ci se dirige sur la planète étoilée et s’écrase. Depuis ce jour, Kirby vit à Dream Land et doit faire face aux nombreux pièges fabriqués par le roi et aux monstres de Cauchemar. Série Super Smash Bros. [[Fichier:SSBU_Kirby.png|thumb|right|Artwork de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] Kirby apparaît dans tous les jeux de la série comme personnage de départ. Il possède plusieurs attaques inspirées de plusieurs dons d’imitation, comme Marteau ou encore Rocher. Il peut flotter plusieurs fois d’affilié pour se rétablir sur le stage et doit toucher le sol pour réinitialiser le compteur. Il peut aspirer ses adversaires pour acquérir l’attaque standard de celui-ci. Certaines capacités font références à l’un de ses dons d’imitations ; ROB lui confère une capacité similaire à Laser. Si un autre Kirby aspire un Kirby avec un don d’imitation, celui-ci vole le don d’imitation de son adversaire. Rôle dans L’Émissaire Subspatial Kirby est le principal protagoniste du mode histoire de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Au début, Mario et Kirby s’affrontent dans une arène. Après le match, le vainqueur fait revivre son adversaire, et célèbre avec le public le match. Soudain, le Halberd apparaît, et lâche des particules sombres dans l’arène, qui forment des Primides. Après un combat, avec l’assistance des Princesses Peach et Zelda, deux R.O.B et le Ministre Antique arrivent sur le stage, armés d’une bombe subspatiale. Le ministre antique bat en retraite. Tandis que Mario tente de désamorcer la bombe, sans succès, car il est éjecté du stade par un boulet de canon. Flora Piranha apparaît et emprisonne les deux princesses, Kirby combat la plante et parvient à la défaire, tout en réussissant à libérer l’une des deux princesses prisonnières. Wario apparaît avec un canon obscur et transforme l’autre princesse en un trophée. Wario s’enfuit et Kirby et l’autre princesse tente de le pourchasser mais la boule rose remarque que la bombe est sur le point d’exploser. Ils s’enfuient grâce à l’Etoile Warp. Pendant leur fuite, le Halberd les pourchasse et les deux héros s’écrasent de force sur le vaisseau de Meta Knight. Au même moment, Fox, à bord de son Arwing est touché par la pince mécanique du vaisseau, après des tentatives de lui tirer dessus, et est forcé d’atterrir sur le vaisseau, mais le vent produit par l’Arwing est assez puissant pour éjecter Kirby et Zelda/Peach du Halberd. thumb|Introduction de Kirby dans l'Emissaire Subspatial Au sol, Kirby se fait distraire, laissant Zelda/Peach sans défense, soudain, Bowser apparaît derrière elle et transforme la princesse en trophée et des particules sombres qui constituaient un clone maléfique de Bowser se transforme en un clone maléfique de la princesse. Ce clone tente de transformer Mario et Pit ou Link et Yoshi, selon le scénario, en trophée mais est arrêté par l’autre groupe. Un combat s’engage entre les deux groupes. Les personnages contrôlés par l’ORDI sont transformés en trophées et sont réceptionnés par une pince mécanique du Cargo de Wario, contrôlée par le Roi DaDiDou. En essayant de s’enfuir avec le butin, Kirby apparaît soudainement et utilise Super Tranche pour détruire la pince mécanique et libère Mario et Pit / Link et Yoshi de leur forme trophée. En essayant de s’enfuir, Link / Pit tire sur le cargo, ce qui l’endommage. Kirby et le reste du groupe poursuivent DaDiDou pour sauver leurs amis. Kirby et ses amis trouvent le cargo endommagé et après une traversée dans une grotte, trouve le Château DaDiDou. En entrant dans le château, en ruines suite au passage de Bowser, le groupe découvre un trou dans le mur. Quelques temps après, le groupe de Kirby trouve le Ministre Antique dans un désert. Le groupe tente de lutter contre les R.O.B, sans succès. Le groupe s’évade de l’explosion grâce à l’aide de Yoshi et de l’Etoile Warp. Kirby et les autres trouvent ensuite Marth, Ike, Lucas, le Dresseur de Pokémon et les Ice Climbers lutter contre les forces subspatiales. Le groupe les rejoints pour leur donner un coup de main. Après les avoir défaits, le Falcon Flyer, ainsi que le Halberd reconquît par Meta Knight, atterrit sur la montagne où se situait les héros, le groupe de la montagne monte à bord du vaisseau de Meta Knight, Le Halberd tente d’arrêter le vaisseau subspatial, un vaisseau énorme capable de créer une explosion plus violente qu’une bombe subspatiale et contrôlé par Bowser et Ganondorf. Malgré les efforts du Halberd, l’un des tirs du vaisseau subspatial atteint le Halberd et le détruit. Toutefois, les héros réussissent à s’échapper avec l’Arwing, le Falcon Flyer, le Vaisseau de Samus ainsi que le Vaisseau Hocotate. Kirby, quant à lui, pilote le Dragoon et fonce à toute vitesse sur le canon du vaisseau subspatial, ce qui le détruit au passage. Ganondorf et Bowser battent en retraite dans le monde subspatial, et les autres personnages les suivent. Lors de la confrontation avec Tabbou, qui a transformé Ganondorf en trophée et défait Créa-Main, celui-ci utilise ses ailes pour lancer une puissante attaque qui transforme tous les personnages en trophées. Lorsque toute peine semble être perdue, Kirby revit grâce au badge DaDiDou, un badge conçu par le Roi DaDiDou qui permet de faire revivre un combattant sous forme de trophée après un certain temps, qu’il avait trouvé plus tôt dans l’aventure. Grâce au badge, Kirby peut sauver plusieurs de ses alliés éparpillés dans le monde subspatial. Lorsqu’il trouve le trophée de Ganondorf, Kirby tente de le revivre mais Bowser arrive et se venge de Ganondorf pour l’avoir transformé en trophée précédemment. Le Roi DaDiDou arrive et se jette sur Kirby, le roi lui prévient du danger et l’emmène dans le labyrinthe subspatial. Kirby et tous les combattants combattent Tabbou et parvient à l’éliminer, permettant de restaurer la paix dans le monde. Rôle dans la Lueur du Monde Kirby, ainsi que tous les combattants observent à partir d’une falaise qu’un être mystérieux contrôlent une centaine de Créa-Main. Celles-ci se transforment en des puissants rayons de lumière qui transforment les combattants en trophées et les autres personnages en esprits. Kirby parvient à s’échapper de cette puissance ennemie grâce à l’Etoile Warp qui le téléporte hors du danger. Kirby doit sauver le monde de cette puissance ainsi que ses amis. Mouvements center|550px center|550px Anciens mouvements right * Dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby se transformait en Kirby Cuisine lors de son Smash Final. Son utilisation est identique aux jeux Kirby, mais les objets, combattants, Pokémon, et personnages des trophées aides sont tous aspirés par la marmite. Le nombre d'objets produits correspond à peu près aux nombres d'objets que la marmite a pu aspiré. Plus un combattant a de points de dégâts, plus il sera facile qu'il soit aspiré par la marmite. * Dans les trois premiers opus, Kirby Marteau ne pouvait pas se déplacer et pouvait donc que frapper sur un lieu fixe. Autres mouvements * Kirby peut déséquiper un don d’imitation en appuyant sur une touche de provocation. Il est également possible de perdre le don d’imitation en prenant trop de dégâts ou par un autre Kirby. * Certains attaques normales sont issus du don Combat * L’attaque de course dans ‘’Super Smash Bros. Melee’’ et ‘’Super Smash Bros. Ultimate’’ est une référence au don Torche et à l’une des attaques du don Feu (qui est repris de Torche). Sur les autres jeux, il s’agit de la Pirouette Hop, mouvement repris du don Yo-yo. * Ses attaques de saisies sont une référence à Lutteur, Culbute et Ninja. Conversation Metal Gear OTACON: "Snake ! Attention !" SNAKE: "Attention à quoi ? Cette guimauve rose ?" OTACON: "Il s'appelle Kirby, aussi connu sous le nom de « Kirby de Dream Land »." "Il vient d'une autre planète... Un extra-terrestre, quoi." "Son puissant estomac lui permet d'avaler et de digérer n'importe quoi." "Il possède aussi un « don d'imitation » qui lui permet de mimer ses adversaires et de s'approprier leurs attaques pour les utiliser contre eux." "Il peut aussi voleter au-dessus du stage, alors une fois qu'il a repéré quelqu'un, plus la peine de courir." SNAKE: "... Quoi ? OK, bien reçu. J'ouvrirai l’œil." Conversation Kid Icarus PIT: "Même noyé dans la foule, Kirby ne passe jamais inaperçu." VIRIDI: "Oh, il est trop mimi, il a l'air tout doux !" PALUTENA: "Oui, mais c'est aussi un terrible adversaire." PIT: "Il a toute une panoplie de coups à sa disposition et il est sans égal pour ce qui est de revenir sur le stage. D'ailleurs, a-t-il le moindre point faible ?" VIRIDI: "À l'évidence, son poids. Enfin, pour préciser : le fait qu'il soit léger comme une plume !" PIT: "Du coup, il est facile à éjecter, c'est ça ?" PALUTENA: "Tout à fait. Reste à déterminer comment y parvenir." VIRIDI: "Bah, rien de plus simple. Il suffit de le bourrer de coups jusqu'à plus soif." "Comme ça, on verra bien qui est le plus balèze entre le petit machin rose... et Kirby !" Notes * Kirby apparaît comme curseur du Debug Mode dans le jeu Earthbound, un jeu également développé par HAL Laboratory * Void Termina semble être lié à l'espèce de Kirby; sa quatrième forme a un visage similaire à Kirby Galerie Amiibo Kirby AmiiboKirby.png|Série Kirby Amiibo Kirby Série Kirby Boîte.jpg Smash AmiiboKirby.png|Série Super Smash Bros Amiibo Kirby Série Super Smash Bros Boîte.jpg Catégorie:Personnage des jeux vidéo Catégorie:Personnage de l'anime Catégorie:Jouet Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Caracter Catégorie:Kirby Catégorie:Porte-clef de Kirby Triple Deluxe Catégorie:Kirby Super Star Ultra Catégorie:Kirby's Adventure Wii Catégorie:Kirby: Au Fil de l'Aventure Catégorie:Kirby's Dream Land Catégorie:Kirby Triple Deluxe Catégorie:Kirby et le pinceau du pouvoir Catégorie:Kirby et le Pinceau Arc-en-ciel Catégorie:Kirby Teams Catégorie:Kirby's Blowout Blast Catégorie:Kirby's Dream Land 2 Catégorie:Capacités dans Kirby's Dream Land 2 Catégorie:Série kirby Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages de Kirby Star Allies Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U